Whisper
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: Quinn thought she was happy with Sam, until Finn and Puck came back into the picture.


*I don't own anything*

Finn watched her. He watched her pull her long blonde hair up into a tight ponytail. He watched her pick up her little girl with equally blonde hair. The girl looked to be about three if his calculations were right. He watched as her husband, none other than Sam Evans, pulled her into a kiss. It was all so sickenly perfect. It may have had to do with the fact that Finn, himself, wished he was a part of the picture, preferably in Sam's place. It had been seven years since they had all graduated high school. It had been five years since he had seen either of them. It was easy to lose touch after Glee club was no more. Finn went on to college, playing football and doing theatre on the side, due to Rachel's urging. He and Rachel had dated for three years after high school, even getting engaged. Actually, they had a wedding, just didn't quite get to the marriage part. Rachel had gotten her dream role the day of their wedding and the casting director needing her there right then and there or he wouldn't offer her the part. Rachel made the hardest decision she had to make right then and she chose Finn. Finn, however, also made a tough decision and he chose Rachel's happiness. So, he pushed Rachel to leave in the middle of their wedding to get her dream part. Not too long after that, their relationship fell in a natural progression, leaving them to remain friends, even to this day.

The longer Finn watched the perfect little family play at the park, the more he felt like a stalker. He hadn't meant to be parked in his car starting at three very blonde individuals. He was actually on his way to meet Puck when he had seen a hint of blonde hair and the sheen of a cross and he just knew, or rather hoped, it was Quinn. It had taken Finn a very long time to realize he was still in love with her, that, in fact, he'd never fallen out of love with her. He was just so hurt and such a stupid teenager he couldn't realize it. He greatly regretted breaking up with her at the funeral, in retrospect. He regretted ever letting her go, no matter how much she had hurt him in the past. She was hurting him now, having this perfect family with Sam, and she didn't even know. Finn was taken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Finn sighed and answered Puck, letting him know he had gotten distracted and he was on his way. Finn wondered how Puck felt about Quinn's new life. He knew they had to cross path's at some point, being the three of them all opted to stay in Lima. Finn took one last glance at Quinn before he drove off towards Puck's.

Quinn laughed, enjoying the time spent with her husband and daughter. She had a strange feeling she was being watched. She glanced around but couldn't pinpoint anything and shoot of the feeling. She was being ridiculous. She watched as Sam pushed Sage on the swing with Sage yelling at him to go faster. She really did have a perfect family. She and Sam had reconnected during college when they had ended up in the same English class. They decided to work on their friendship, then try dating again, with the stipulation she wasn't allowed to cheat on him with Finn again. He had said that to her jokingly but Quinn noticed the hint of seriousness behind it. A year later they were engaged, the married. Sage came along three years ago. Quinn had never been so happy. Finding Sam again had been a dream come true. After everything that had happened with Finn and Puck, it was nice to have finally found the right guy. Quinn walked over to Sam to give him a lingering kiss, while he continued to push their daughter.

Sam smiled at her. "What was that for?"

Quinn smiled back. "For loving me. "

Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Puck was slightly irritated it took Finn so long to get here. He wondered what could have distracted him so much he was a whole hour late, when it only took fifteen minutes to get from where Finn was staying to Puck's house. Puck hadn't seen his best friend in a couple of months. It was hard to make schedules work, as they got older. Puck had grown up some over the years, but entirely. He had become a surgical technician, so he made good enough money. It was just him he had to take care of. Beth crossed his mind often, especially when he ran into Quinn's newest child. She looked a lot like Beth. Seeing them, especially Sage, made Puck's heart ache from what he was missing out on. He didn't know if it was that he wanted a child, Beth, or Quinn. All of which he didn't like to think about. Puck heard Finn's car pull in his driveway. Finally.


End file.
